The invention relates to portable computers, and in particular is concerned with a device for connection to a portable computer, particularly a hand held computer, for increasing the versatility of the computer.
Portable computers have been produced in a number of different forms. These have included portable computers of various sizes, weights, thicknesses and functional uses. One particular class of computers known as hand held computers includes small computer devices which can easily be held in one hand and which have generally included a small one-finger type keyboard and a screen several inches wide. Approximately the size and the bulk of a walkie-talkie radio, the conventional hand held computers were often used by salesmen, route delivery people, inventory personnel and other field workers needing to gather and input information in the field for storage and later retrieval.
A new type of hand held computer is disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 07/365,147 entitled "Hand Held Computer", filed concurrently with this application, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and hereby incorporated herein by reference. Such a computer is low in profile, light in weight and easily carried and held against one arm in the manner of a tablet or clipboard, with the other hand used for writing on the screen with a conductive stylus.
The new computer discussed above can also be connected to an expansion module for further functions or increased power, as disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 07/364,919, entitled "Connection Between Portable Computer Components", also filed concurrently with this application, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and incorporated herein by reference. With the two components thus connected, the resulting computer unit is still portable but of somewhat greater bulk.
With such hand held computers, and some other computers or components of relatively low profile, there is generally a need for a convenient and safe carrying arrangement for taking the computer into the field; there is also a need with a tablet-type computer for a suitable means to set the computer up on a desk for comfortably viewing the screen and for use with a detachable keyboard. These are objects of the present invention described below.